De Broadway para Rachel Berry
by AlexSomerhalderReyes
Summary: Una desconocida le esta enviando cartas a su casa. Pronto descubrirá, quién la extraña.
1. Uno

**_"El mundo entero se detiene por una sonrisa tuya. Ella se apretó el corazón con ambas manos con toda la intención de hacerlo callar."_**

**_Primera Poesía para Rachel Berry:_**

Y aunque parezca que no estoy a tu lado, siempre me sentirás junto a ti.

Siendo tu camino, sosteniendo tus manos.

No te preocupes mi Christine _**Danaé**:_ _"Porque yo estaré a tu lado…_

_Hasta encontrar nuestra estrella entre miles de galaxias."_


	2. Dos:

**_"Porque ella lanzó una mirada desesperada al cielo y a las estrellas; golpeó con el puño su pecho inflamado. ¡Porque_**

**_la amaba y no era correspondida!"_**

**_Segunda Poesía para Rachel Berry:_**

Me escondo de ti, tratando de alejarme.

Huyo de tu camino, corro de tu lado, pero todo me lleva hasta ti.

Todo me lleva hasta tu sonrisa y tu magnetismo de estrella.

Miles de caminos, todos acertados con tu encuentro.

No te alarmes mi **_Fanny Brice:_** _"Eres la hermosa imagen del afecto de mi amor, una ambulante ilustración de mi_

_adoración."_

Yo me prometo alejarme de ti, como el pensamiento se alejó de su más preciado don.

No es necesario que te deshagas de tu perfume…

Prometo antes encontrar el paraíso, prometo antes regalártelo.


	3. Tres:

**_"Mi mundo no existe sin ti. Mi existencia inicia y termina contigo."_**

**_Tercera Poesía para Rachel Berry:_**

Aunque más huya, aunque más me aleje y rompa mi promesa.

Allí estás tú… con tu sonrisa… con tu mirada… con tu presencia.

No te preocupes mi **_Fantine_**: _"El amor es una parte del alma misma, es de la misma naturaleza que ella, es una chispa_

_divina; como ella, es incorruptible, indivisible, imperecedero. Es una partícula de fuego que está en nosotros, que es_

_inmortal a infinita, a la cual nada puede limitar, ni amortiguar"_

Eres tú quien produce miles de destellos en esta terrible oscuridad.

No necesitas apagarte, porque no tienes la culpa de ser quien los provoca.

Los provocas como el resplandor de la más grande y brillante estrella que guía mi camino.


	4. Cuatro:

**_"Mi vida está vacía sin tu sonrisa. Ya no había nada más frío, nada más muerto que su corazón."_**

**_Cuarta Poesía para Rachel Berry:_**

"… No sé si eso me hace creer en las coincidencias o el destino,

o simplemente en la buena suerte,

pero en definitiva me haces creer en algo…"

No te preocupes mi **_Elphaba_**: _"Ella le diría que algún día recordarás ese verano y se avergonzará de ella misma. Puede_

_que sea bonita, sí, de acuerdo, es muy bonita, pero tú vales más que una docena de chicas como ella. Te mereces otra_

_cosa, tú eres mucho mejor"_

No tienes la culpa de que tu sonrisa esté envuelta de perfume. Llena de color.

No eres consciente de lo que provocas.

Mientras yo muero, muero por tenerte de nuevo entre mis brazos.


	5. Cinco:

**_"Ella temía perderla después de haberla encontrado en aquellas circunstancias tan extrañas. El odioque había sentido por ella ya no formaba parte de sus sentimientos."_**

**_Quinta Poesía para Rachel Berry:_**

Mi extraña debilidad, mi oculta Kriptonita.

Mi fuerza que me hace continuar.

Mira a tu lado, allí estoy. Sólo siente, siente mi corazón latir por ti. ¿Acaso no lo ves? ¿Acaso no lo escuchas?

No te preocupes mi **_Bella_**: _"Quiero aventuras que al mundo asombren, un gran amor quiero encontrar, que feliz a mí_

_vendrá y me entienda de verdad, quiero mucho más que un simple plan."_

No eres responsable de hacerme caer al infierno, incluso los ángeles tienen sus demonios.

No quiero soñar sin ti, no quiero volar sin ti…

No si no estás a mi lado.


	6. Seis

**_"Los días pasan, y cada vez que no te siento, mi vida se vuelve aún más sombría, se vuelve un torbellino."_**

**_Sexta Poesía para Rachel Berry:_**

Hasta las estrellas han decidido apagar ya su brillo, no tienen más motivos para ser aliadas del crepúsculo. ¿Cuál razón

habría? Sí tú no estás más para protegerte. Si ya no estás más para deslumbrar.

No te preocupes mi **_Sally_** porque yo: _"Vine hasta aquí esta noche, porque cuando te das cuenta que quieres pasar el_

_resto de tu vida con alguien, quieres que el resto de tu vida empiece lo antes posible."_

Porque pienso que en algún momento de la vida, encontraremos a esa persona que con tan sólo verla, sabremos que es la

chica, y tú mi brújula, tú eres mi guía en este largo camino que no sé vivir sin ti.

Vuelve, vuelve a mi lado, no hagas de esto, que sea el último capítulo.


	7. Siete

**_"Dime que nada está perdido y yo te llevaré de nuevo a casa"_**

**_Séptima Carta para Rachel Berry:_**

¡Hey estrella! Cuando las noches se tornan oscuras, y las mañanas se vuelven difíciles, te veo.

Y cuando me río hasta llorar… No sé por qué te siento.

No te preocupes mi **_Glinda_**:

_"He oído decir que la gente viene a nuestras vidas por una razón._

_Trayendo algo que debemos aprender._

_Y somos atraídos a aquellos que nos ayudan a crecer si se lo permitimos y les ayudamos a cambio."_

Los últimos días fueron los más difíciles. No creí que fueran los finales. Espero que sepas que te perdono, y daría todo lo

que sea, para tenerte de nuevo.

Sé que teníamos que separarnos, pero te diré todos los días, que te extraño. No todo está pedido así que prometo que

cuando te vuelva a encontrar, te llevaré a casa, pero antes de que te vayas, tengo que decirte, que _te amo más_.


End file.
